Love Me?
by Galadas
Summary: Alan loves Kate, Much Loves Kate, but Kate loves Robin. How far will Alan go to get only that meaningful kiss from Kate and show her how much he loves her.
1. Games

**This story only tells little part about the relation ship that Kate and Alan share, and how they seem not to grow towards each other.  
Alan is a person that is a bit selfish, but he cares about Robin, and he cares about Kate too.  
Kate is the only woman in the group of outlaws, and she seems to be growing towards Robin.  
Enjoy**  
**Spoilers till third Season, episode "The King is dead, long life the king!"**

_Alan is used to joking around with everyone, and they are used from him that he doesn't get angry about them taking back on him. _

"Alan, I got something for you!" Kate said, she smiled sweet and looked lovely in the light of the sun shining through the leaves of the trees, colored green for the coming summer.

Alan couldn't resist, he had always felt something for Kate since the moment Munch ever noticed her. But what was there to get for him as he knew that his friend liked her too.

"You'll really like it." Kate yelled over her shoulder, as they ran through the forest.

"What is it?" Alan asked, he seemed to really enjoy the chase, and mostly Kate's attention.

"Just follow, I don't want to spoil it." She said, stepping in front of a large tree.

"Where is it?"

"Just wait here." Kate noted, and ran around the tree leaving Alan behind, who was growing more and more curious to the suprise, understanding that it was some sort of a game.

"Look up!" He heard a voice call, identifying it as Much's voice.

When he looked up a bag full with water splashed loose on his face, and he heard everyone laugh. It was infective, because Alan also started to laugh and passed around the tree, finding more of the same bags there. He took a few and threw them at Munch, Robin and John, who threw back. And Kate chose him as her target.


	2. Rescue Me

_Kate gets caught by some soldiers when she and Robin bring food to the homeless, the others go looking for them, Alan finds Kate far away from Robin in the forest. _

Kate looked up at Alan as he freed her from the chains. "Where's everyone?" She asked, not being grateful for Alan saving her from the few soldiers that had just yet captured her.

"Saving you and Robin." Alan replied with a calm face and leaded Kate back to safety, he was hiding his true feelings. "I'm glad you're alright!"

"Why did you stay behind?"

"I didn't, I went looking for you... Munch should be out here somewhere too."

"And Robin?" Kate asked, growing serious.

"He'll be fine, Kate." Alan got annoyed by Kate's last question, it seemed to be always others with her, and never him. He turned his head away of failure, what more did he have to do to get her to really, really like him. He understood nothing of women.

Kate saw his sad face and grabbed his cheeks softly, looked him straight in the eyes and said. "Thank you for rescuing me, Alan." And she kissed him on his forehead.


	3. Brothers

_When Alan tells Kate about his lost brother in their little alone time at the camp after he rescued her, her feelings about her brother get out. _

Alan reached out his hand to grab that of Kate, but she turned away without even noticing his friendly gesture, and cried on. He should have never started talking about his brother this evening, it made her emotional about her own brother again. "I'm sorry, Kate." He said and lay his hand on her shoulder instead.

Kate redeemed herself, wiping away the tears around her eyes. "No, it's alright Alan. You can't help it." She said, not knowing that her words hurt on his feelings. "We should get back, Robin must be worried by now."

Alan nodded, he stood up and reached out his hand once more, but even that went unnoticed by Kate. She stood up by herself and walked out in front of him. "We don't know if Robin is already back."

Kate turned around while walking. "He is, Alan, I can feel he is save." She said, convincing herself that she did.

Alan frowned, but nodded afterwards, he didn't feel like proving her wrong. Or making any kind of an bet.


	4. Blindfolded

_An new rescue mission is set out, but Alan can't help getting caught. At last, Kate is there to save both of them._

Kate pulled away Robin's blindfold first, gave him a hug of relief and walked over to release Alan, but no hug for him. She just smiled and walked back to Robin.

Robin smiled back at her, when she stood in front of him. "Good work, Kate!" He said, at which Alan frowned.

Ass kisser, went through his mind, but that was a wrong thought. He had betrayed Robin once with the same ideas in his head, as long as Robin was around, he got all the girls, and he got all the glory, the others got nothing.

"Thanks, Robin." Kate smiled grateful, like his words meant everything to her.

"Thanks, Robin..." Alan whispered to himself at an annoyed tone. "Thank you for being such a great support, I couldn't have done it without you." Alan did his best to impersonate Kate's voice.

"Did you say something, Alan?" Robin asked, and turned to him.

But Alan just simply shook his head, that was between him and his thoughts.


	5. Jokes

_The same night they go away with a fair trade from the Sheriff, wine. And they drink on friendship that same night, telling jokes about each other as they get drunk._

"Much, that isn't funny." Kate replied on Much's previous joke about Robin.

"It was!" Alan said, laughing while drinking from the expensive wine they had just got themselves.

"You think that kind of jokes are funny?" Kate asked, serious again. "Well then, make up one about me, Alan!" She put her hands on her sides and stared daring at Alan.

"I wouldn't do it..." Robin murted. "That wouldn't be nice."

"Comun, she can handle it!" Alan replied, he put down his glass and looked Kate straight in the eye. "Every time I look at you, I see bugs all 'round, I guess it's that smell of yours that takes them all 'round. Because I'll tell you know, you little witch, you sure do smell like hell!" He ryhmed.

Much, Tuck and John started to laugh, but Kate didn't seem to happy and stood and left.

"Damn you, Alan 'a Dale!" She yelled before leaving the camp, it didn't sound unserious.

Both Robin and Much stared angry at him.

"She dared me." Alan tried to defend himself, but he knew that he had hurt Kate from the inside, somehow. There went his chances with her, spoiled by a little harmless joke.

"Think over these actions, Alan. Before you take them." Robin said, angry, and left to follow Kate and comfort her.


	6. Fighting

_Later Much comforts Alan again with the matter of the joke, while they are searching for useful firewood. Although it doesn't go as planned._

"Why do you always have to say such stupid things?" Much asked, looking angry at Alan.

"Excuse me!" Alan said, surprised. He didn't see that coming, it had been an hour ago when Kate ran off.

"YOU know what I mean!" Munch lay the branches down on the ground and moved in front of Alan." You always try to hurt her feelings! Is it because of me? Do you hate me so much that you try to spoil my chances?" He said, angry.

"Hey, easy Mate!" Alan said, pushing Much away from him. "I didn't know that she would react like that!"

Much did a step forward to Alan. "Then don't make such irritating jokes!"

Alan felt that he was being treated wrongly by Much. "You laughed too!"

"Yes, but that's different!" Much yelled, making Alan's ears drums shake of the pressure he put in his voice.

"How is that different?" Alan didn't understand why everyone was making such a big deal about it towards him, the problem lay with Kate, not him. How could he have predicted how she would react, she seemed totally aware that jokes could hurt someone's feelings. And he thought that Robin had calmed her down already, when she came back and went to sleep no tears showed on her face.

"I can handle it!"

"And that little.. witch can't? That's bullshit!" Alan said, thinking it was really unfair that Much reacted like he did.

"Now you're going to far!" Much yelled, his face turned red and he hit Alan in his stomach, making him drop to the ground.

Alan fought back, bitting Much in his leg and making him fall to the ground too. They hit each other several times, boldly around without seeing where. Both had some direct hits, but also hurt themselves sometimes.


	7. Leave!

_Tuck and John found Much and Alan fighting and got them off each other, bringing them back to the camp to let Robin speak to them about what happened. He wasn't impressed by their way to treat each other. _

"What the hell were you thinking?" Robin yelled angry as Alan and Munch sat before him. Boht had scratches all of them, and a bloody nose, and a blue eye. " If you go on like this, One of you should leave!"

"He started fighting!" Alan said, in his own defense.

"Alan!" Robin yelled. "We both know the reason to this fight isn't Munch, so don't blame him, will ya?!" He saw how Tuck joined his side and looked over the two shaking his head.

"What!?" Alan yelled, understanding what Robin meant. He was the problem? He stood up and looked as if he had just heard he wouldn't be able to walk ever again. "Why is everyone blaming me? I didn't tell that joke to hurt anyone, Kate asked for it herself!"

"Did she?" Robin noted. "Did she ask you. 'Alan please tell a joke about me, so I can cry and run away?'! Did she?"

Alan shook his head. "But she did dare me, and I thought..."

"Yes, and that's the problem with you! You don't think, now leave the camp! I Don't want to see your face around here anymore today, not even tomorrow."

Alan turned away his face, and without saying anything he left. This was so unfair, he did nothing wrong!


	8. Rescue You

_When Kate tries to go after Alan she gets caught, and it seems that Alan went through the same. They meet in the dungeons. _

"I'm sorry, Alan. For what happened." Kate said, there was no one else to talk with, they were both in cells next to each other in the dungeons of the castle.

"Are you?" Alan asked, being stubborn.

"Yes, I am!" Kate replied, Alan's reactions worked on her nerves, like he couldn't stand being around her.

-

"Robin, I'm here!" Kate yelled, sticking her head out of the cell. Alan stood up.

"Kate!" Robin yelled and ran up to the cells, followed by Tuck, who had the keys, and opened Alan's cell first, then he gave the keys to Robin.

"Glad that you're alright, my friend." Tuck said to Alan and helped him out of the cell, he was the only one who got the torture.

Kate laughed when Robin freed her. "Oh, Robin!" She said, nothing following up those two words.

Alan clearly knew her interests; Robin. Not Much, not him, but Robin. When ever she was rescued she seemed to go over to Robin first. Why did he always get the girls?

It was painful to stand opposite of Robin again, yet not as painful as when Alan had really betrayed him.. "We have a job to finish." Robin said to him. "Take Kate and find John, he'll be waiting for you at the exit. I'll see you back at the camp."

Kate looked sad when she heard that Robin wanted her to go.

"Don't worry, Kate. We'll be back before the sun disappears in the West." That seemed to comfort her, but it didn't comfort Alan.


	9. Family

_Kate and Alan escape from the Castle, Alan being the one who smacked down most of the guards for Kate. Then they reach the city walls. _

Alan looked around, searching for John, but he wasn't there. "Come this way." He said, taking two horses from the guards without them watching and noticing. "We'll go to Locksley." He said.

Kate nodded, that would be a chance for her to see her mother again. She saw how Alan held out his hand to help her on her horse, but she could do that herself, and refused his help.

-

"Mother!" Kate yelled of happiness and embraced her mother.

"Kate, what are you doing here? You could get yourself in trouble! Where's Robin?"

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'm with her." Alan said, standing at the door post.

"Oh, honny, I missed you so much!" Kate's mother said, ignoring Alan and giving her daughter an other hug of relief.  
Alan sighed and closed the door behind him, watching out the window.

Kate told her mother all about her time with the outlaws, and she was most happy about Robin. The whole conversation lasted an hour, and meanwhile Alan had almost fallen to sleep on the chair under the window. But the reunion was boldly cut off by a scream from outside.

Alan jumped up, awake, he almost pressed his eye against the glass. "It's Prince John's man!"

Kate looked in terror at her mother. "Mom, sneak out at the back door, we'll handle it."

Her mother knew she couldn't protest, and left for the back door.

"How many?" Kate asked Alan.

"I don't know, about twenty." Alan said as he and Kate were hiding under the window.

"Oh, we're screwed!"

"Outlaw, get out of there with your hands up, and you won't be harmed!"

Kate bit her lip, the soldiers had only seen one of them, probably Alan. She crawled against the wall and held her hand on her sword. The warning was repeated a few times, until a new one came to air.

"Get out, and we'll do this woman no harm!"

Kate and Alan watched over the edge of the window and saw Kate's mom in one of the soldier's hands.


	10. Sacrifice

_Now Kate and Alan stand for a difficult choice, the soldiers outside are only aware of one outlaw, which is Alan. And Kate would do anything to get her mother back to safety. _

"This is all your fault, Alan!" Kate said, angry.

"Yeah, I'm used to that!" Alan replied with dark sarcasm.

"If you had just stayed on watch, my mother... Oh, god!" She started to cry.

Alan felt his heart break as he stared at her, he stood up when Kate was still leaping, and opened the door. "I surrender!" He yelled at the patient soldiers. "Just let her go."

Kate looked up at Alan, who dissapeared outside, realizing what he'd just done. She wanted to pull him back, but she would only get herself caught.  
Tears still fell over her cheeks, this time for Alan.

Her mother showed in the door post, grabbing her only child and holding her as she cried.

"He saved you! Even after I yelled at him, Robin will be so mad at me." Kate said through her crying.

"Don't worry, honny. Robin is a good person, he'll help you save Alan. And then you can thank him." Her mother said, and lifted her off the ground, like she was her own young child again.

"Thank you, mom."


	11. Gallows

_Alan saved Kate and her mother by turning herself in, only he just has to figure out if that was such a good choice?_

Alan stood in front of the gallows and sighed. This was were love had got him. Even love that came only from him, and not from the one he loved. He had been foolish. Now all that awaited him was dead, while living was all he wanted.

He still doubted any rescue mission, especially since he had no idea what happened to Robin, Tuck, Much and John when he and Kate were in Locksley.

The executor put the rope around his neck and checked if it was tight enough. Then he saluted the Prince.

Alan closed his eyes for his mental pain. And all he had ever wanted from Kate was a kiss, or een a smile of gratitude towards him, but never got it. Was this going to be his dying thought?

The crowd was silence when the executor walked over to Alan again, and stood ready to kick the chair away.

"Prince John!" A voice rose up through the sound of the wind. "I won't let you kill one of my men." An arrow hit the executor, who fell to the ground with a hard sound.

John and Much jumped on the stage and freed Alan, helping him off the chair.

They're surrounded by soldiers and guards. When there seemed to be no escape Kate came rushing on the square with Tuck and a wagon with hay. John, Much and Alan jumped into the back of the wagon, followed by Robin, who jumped off the wall, and they rode off. Followed by guards that couldn't keep up.


	12. Forgive Me

_Kate wants to thank Alan for what he did, but in her own way, one that she later regrets._

Kate walked up to Alan, who was sitting all by himself, resting against a tree, and thinking. He heard her coming and apologized. "I'm sorry, Kate, for all the trouble."

Kate sat down next to him. "You shouldn't be sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have treated you like trash instead of the friend that you are." But her words didn't seem to comfort him. She sat to her knees and moved up in front of Alan, who was leaning his arms on the ground and staring at his feet through the pace his legs made. She rested one hand on his knee and lay the other upon his cheek. He seemed to protest her invitation and lay his head to the tree truck, her hand didn't touch his cheek anymore, he looked amazed. Kate brought her head in front of Alan's, who understood and made the finale step. Moving his head back up and kissing her softly on her lips. They both seemed to enjoy it, alhtough it wasn't long.

"Do you forgive me?" Kate asked, as they both stopped and looked at each other from so close by. There was no 'in love puppy' look going 'round in her eyes, which Alan did show.

"I do." Alan said, one hand rested on her neck and the other against her warm cheek. He moved in closer again, he knew she must have felt what he felled that moment, something at least.

But Kate turned her head to the side. This wasn't meant to be, it was a mistake. She loved Robin, not Alan, or did she? She stood up again, confused by her own action. Not laughing, not crying. "This changes nothing." She said, and left.

Tears fell down Alan's cheek and he held one hand in front of his eyes while he wept. He failed, she would never love him.

**The End**


End file.
